


ScottKurt drabbles

by toradhiontach



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, more pairings to be added too, more to be added - Freeform, tropes!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toradhiontach/pseuds/toradhiontach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have way too many ideas that can't be fully fleshed out, so I thought one scene drabbles might be a cute way to share all the ideas I have about (mostly) scottkurt. As you can tell Kurt will be the central focus of all of these, because my blueberry son deserves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ScottKurt drabbles

"I don't understand why I have to know how to drive," Kurt whined, his lips jutting out in an adorable pout the blue boy probably didn’t even realize he was making. "With my powers, I can go anywhere in the blink of an eye."

"You have to know how to drive, Kurt. Everyone does," Scott smirked from the passenger seat. "It's a very important part of American culture. You want to be American don't you?"

Kurt nodded his head in reverence.

"Well then buckle up, champ." Scott ruffled Kurt's already messy hair.

"Right," the blue boy muttered to himself, fiddling with the mirrors and fastening his seatbelt, checking its tautness. He stared blankly at the shift.

"I… I can't do this," Kurt mumbled. "I don't know what I'm doing. I'm going to crash, and then I'll probably kill us both and-" 

Kurt's rambling cut off when Scott's hand found its way to Kurt's, who calmed a little at the comfort of Scott's warm fingers squeezing his own.

"You got this, babe" Scott said with a breezy smile. "Just turn the key, step on the brake, put it in drive, and go."

"Turn the key, ja," Kurt muttered nervously to himself.

The engine hummed with life, causing Kurt to yelp and slam on the brake, even though they weren't moving. He laughed sheepishly, his face flushing bright purple.

"I started the car," he said.

"You started the car," Scott repeated, with a proud smirk on his lips. "Now put it in drive."

"I'm going to crash." 

Scott shifted in his seat, grabbing Kurt's elbow with one hand, and squeezing the blue boy's palm with his other. 

"Don't think about that. Just focus on _going_. Put it in drive, and worry about the rest once you do it. Look, it's a nice little access road, there are no cars around. We're just going to drive to the road and then turn around. It'll be easy. You're going to do great, babe."

"Just to the road," Kurt repeated to himself as a mantra under his breath. He steeled his resolve, and pushed down on the brake. He flailed his hands for a moment, until he realized where the shift was, and pushed it to the drive position. 

"Ready?" Scott asked softly.

"No," Kurt's voiced warbled with anxiety. But he still gently took his foot of the brake. The car began to slowly amble forward, the gravel crunching under the tires, the hum of the engine nearly drowning it all out. Kurt let out a long stream of air.

"Good!" Scott patted Kurt on the shoulder. "This is really good. You're doing it, babe." They slowly but surely crept forward, eventually passing a shrub or two. "Now, let's go faster than 2 miles an hour."

"I only know the metric system," Kurt whined. Still, he ever so tenderly tapped his first toe down onto the gas pedal, squealing when the car jutted forward several feet before he drew his knees up to his chest.

"Kurt, keep your feet on the floor of the car, and keep your eyes on the road," Scott said, the crack in his voice betraying his worry. "It's just a little hiccup, nothing to be embarrassed about. You just gotta _feel_ the car."

"What?" Kurt barked out in utter confusion? "How do you feel the car?"

"Just take it slow, and constantly adjust," Scott tried to keep the frustration (and building nervousness) out of his voice. Kurt really was awful at driving. But he knew that someone like Kurt needed constant encouragement and positive reinforcement in the face of his own self criticism and doubt.

After all, being a good team leader meant knowing what the needs of his squad were.

"Scott… I can't do this, I'm sorry," Kurt mewled, reluctantly lowering his feet back to the pedals. "Maybe we should have started with the bicycle? I'm too- It's too nerve wracking. I want to stop." 

"We can stop, okay. It's fine. Just step on the brake. The _brake_ Kurt," Scott said slowly and clearly.

Despite his instruction, Kurt accidentally hit the accelerator again. The car started to gain speed, the extra momentum allowing it to round a small hill. It was heading straight for an imposing old oak tree. Kurt whimpered and covered his face with his hands.

"Kurt! Eyes on the road!" Scott's voice broke in fear. He yanked the steering wheel hard to the right, veering away from the tree. Kurt startled with a gasp. The blue boy reflexively jerked the wheel equally as hard to the left, his eyes wide in panic.

The car had avoided the tree, but picked up even more speed as it rolled right for a pond. Kurt was staring blankly ahead, not even registering what was happening.

"Kurt! Let go of the wheel!" Scott yelled, fighting against Kurt's white knuckled grip to steer the car to safety. But it was far too late at that point, turning would only change the angle of the car when it fell into the pond. 

"Kurt! What are you doing!?"

But with a loud crack, and puff of inky smoke, Kurt had abandoned ship, leaving Scott to his fate. At least it was a convertible, so it was unlikely Scott would drown in the less than 4 feet of water. 

"Well shit," Scott sighed, his seatbelt locking as the car hit the pond with a jolt. Swampy water splashed up and sprayed down on him. Soon he was soaking wet as the fetid water sloshed into the vehicle. Scott quickly undid his seatbelt and leapt ashore, his boots sinking into the soft mud.

"That goddamn elf!" he roared, feeling the murky pond sucking up his favorite shoes. It took him five minutes to carefully wriggle out. His boots were probably ruined from being waterlogged anyway.

He found Kurt in the foyer, wringing his hands together, stammering what had happened to a bemused looking Professor Xavier. Scott saw the professor glance his way. His boyfriend turned around, with a face trying to decide to look guilty or terrified.

"Scott, you must be chilled to the bone, and you're dripping all over the carpet, and- and your shoes," Xavier said, pretending to be concerned, but Scott could tell he was struggling to hold in a laugh.

Scott just huffed, pointed at Kurt. "You," he growled out. 

Kurt squeaked and tried to bamf away, but he was frozen in place. He strained and squirmed but the Professor's finger was firmly on his temple. Kurt was well and truly stuck.

"Have at him, Mr. Summers," Xavier said with a wink, beginning to rolling away. "But do be a _little_ gentle with our dear Kurt. It was only his first time behind the wheel, even if he did completely ruin my favorite Mercedes Benz." 

With Xavier's approval, Scott lunged at Kurt, as the blue boy braced himself for impact. Scott tackled the horrendous student driver to the floor, seeping the foul smelling water all over his clothes and hair as the two rolled around. They came to a stop in one of the common rooms, where Jean turned her nose up at them. Ororo swore at them in Arabic. 

"I know, I deserve this," Kurt sputtered muddy water from underneath Scott. "But, if it's any consolation, you are a good teacher. I'm just a bad student," his face fell.

"I'm not mad at you," Scott mumbled. "Well, okay, I'm mad at you, but I forgive you," he nuzzled his nose with Kurt's, the other boy giggling.

"And you're damn right I'm a good teacher," he smirked.

"What on Earth?" Jubilee asked incredulously as she strolled into the room.

"Scott was teaching Kurt how to drive," Jean drawled from her couch seat, as if that explained why the two were soaking wet, cuddling on the floor, snickering about how bad they both smelled.


End file.
